


[Podfic] Candles

by sophinisba



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Object Insertion, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Touring, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: gala_apples's story read aloud: "Four times candles were useful on tour, and one time they weren't."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455283) by [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples). 



> For the "pervertibles" square on my kink_bingo card.

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rpf/Candles.mp3) | **Size:** 4.4 MB | **Duration:** 9:30 minutes

  
---


End file.
